1. Field of the Invention
An eye drop dispensing device for use with a pliable ophthalmic solution container to dispense or administer eye drops.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most people encounter difficulty in applying drops to their eyes due to the extreme sensitivity of them. The eye is sensitive. Thus nomally individuals find it difficult to control reflexive blinking when applying eye drops. Moreover poor vision makes it difficult to properly position or align an eye dropper bottle relative to the eye frequently causes drops to be improperly applied.
Thus applying eye drops is generally difficult, uncomfortable and resulted in little, if any, of each drop entering the eye so that several attempts were necessary to insure placement of the ophthalmic solution in the eye. As a result, considerable amounts of the solution were wasted with no real assurance that a prescribed or desired amount of solution was placed in the eye.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,096 describes an apparatus having finger like projections attached to the front of an eye drop bottle to spread the eyelids apart apart during the eye drop dispensing process. One moveable finger is connected to a lever to depress the lever and simultaneously causing the eyelids to spread apart while forcing a drop from the dropper bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,334 discloses an occular treatment apparatus for applying a liquid from a reservoir comprising a tubular housing with a first open end adapted to conform to the shape of the facial area surrounding the eye socket constructed to receive, hold and position the liquid. A sighting opening is included on the housing to properly orient the eye and distract the user from the drops of liquid to be introduced into the eye. An eyelid displacement mechanism is supported on the first open end of the housing at a position diametrically opposed to the sighting opening to expose the cul de sac. As a result, the liquid dispensed into the eye will more easily and directly be applied at or near the cul de sac.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,466 shows an eye drop dispensing aid comprising an elongated base having means for connection to an eye drop cotnainer, eyelid engaging means and support means connecting the eyelid engaging means to the base. The support means extend from the base parallel to the longitudinal axis of the base and supporting the eyelid engaging means spaced outwardly from the base, while the eyelid engaging means includes a first arcuate surface in a plane transverse to the longitudinal axis and having opposite free ends which are spaced apart in the plane including a surface arcuate in a direction generally normal to the plane and projecting from generally between the free ends of the first arcuate surface and outwardly therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,911 teaches an opthalmic dispenser comprising a medicament container having an outlet nozzle for ejecting drops of the medicament. An eye cup having a base and an outer lip shaped to conform to the portion of the user's face about the periphery of the eye ball is connected to the container with the nozzle extending a short distance into the eye cup to permit the nozzle to assume a position a short distance away from the eye ball when the cup is placed in contact with the portion of the user's face about the periphery of the eye ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,431 describes an eye cup with a rim portion around the lower edge thereof to fit comfortably against the eye socket. The bottom of the cup includes an aperture to frictionally retain a resilient sleeve and a flanged portion that permits convenient gripping of the body by the user. Removably carried within the sleeve is a tubular, open-ended, member provided with an annular rim that is secured to a sac including an integral shoulder that bears against sleeve for correct positioning of the member in the cup. A tubular glass insert open at its ends, is positioned within the member, has one end reduced to engage a reduced opening in the member and the other end of the insert is rounded to conform to the rounded inner end of the member. In the use of the device, the sac and member are first removed from the cup for receiving an eye wash solution. The member is then inserted into a sleeve so that the shoulder bears against the outer edge of the sleeve. As the sac is gripped and collapsed, the liquid solution in the sac is gradually forced through the reduced end of the tube and hence against the eye of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,557,620 discloses an eye cup, a syringe bulb having a tubular extension extending through the bottom of the eye cup, a tubular member having one closed end and an open and adapted to be inserted in the tubular extension of the syringe bulb. The tubular member includes restricted orifices disposed within the eye cup.